


Under Surveillance

by rockin_rockets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockin_rockets/pseuds/rockin_rockets
Summary: Jessie and James get up to a little mischief during the biennial Team Rocket Conference. But neither of them realise that they are under close observation…





	Under Surveillance

_‘This is all your fault, James!’_ Jessie shouted, glaring across at her partner as they walked through the corridors of Team Rocket HQ. ‘You didn’t see the surveillance camera?’

‘No, did you?” James shot back, his tone also indicating his displeasure.

‘I can’t believe I’m associated with you people!’ Meowth blurted out, walking between them. ‘You couldn’t keep in in your pants for _one_ second?’

‘Actually, I _did_ keep it in my pants,’ James replied, matter-of-factly. ‘It was Jessie that pulled it ou-‘

_‘Meow, meow, meow!’_ Meowth cried, jamming his paws over his ears. ‘I can’t hear you!’

James groaned. ‘How humiliating! We’ll have to face our peers again this afternoon. We’ll be infamous!’

‘Infamous…’ Jessie repeated, then her face brightened. ‘Yes! For a short time, I’ll be famous! We’ll stroll in there proudly and declare that our best once-in-a-lifetime performance! I can’t wait to see the look on Cassidy’s face, she’ll be so jealous that she wished she had half as much talent in that big head of hers as me!’

James sighed and hung his head. ‘If you insist.’

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

‘…and by all accounts, I am satisfied with your work in that region,’ Giovanni continued, drumming his fingers on his desk as he eyed the three agents standing opposite him. ‘I am sure your next assignment will prove just as satisfactory.’

‘Thank you, Sir,’ Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison, bowing to their boss.

‘You may go.’ Giovanni swung his chair around to face the window behind him, but then changed his mind and swung his chair back before the agents had a chance to move. ‘One more thing. Can you tell me what type of item is repeatedly stolen by agents frequenting our headquarters?’

‘That would be stationery, Boss!’ Meowth piped up. ‘Pens, pencils and office supplies, ya know?’ He hadn’t noticed his teammates had frozen.

‘Correct,’ Giovanni replied. ‘Hence why they were moved to an unmarked location and a camera was installed to catch the culprits. The room has been heavily monitored ever since.’

‘I hope they catch them crooks!’ Meowth looked between his teammates for verbal support, but both were eyeing their boss with fearful expressions.

Giovanni placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. ‘From what I gather, the surveillance agents were quite amused with the _little show_ the two of you put on for them in the office supply room.’

’S-Sir?’ Jessie stuttered. She glanced over at James. His face had turned a shade of deathly pale.

‘I assure you, the footage has been destroyed,’ Giovanni continued, flicking his hand in the air as if clearing imaginary evidence. ‘But this organisation does not look down favourably upon those whose relationships interfere with their duties. From now on, I suggest keeping it confined to the sleeping quarters - _or not at all!’_

_‘Y-Yes, Sir!’_ Jessie and James replied, their voices trembling. Meowth glanced up at the two of them and folded his arms with a scowl.

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

‘Sandwiches, treats, all you can eat!’ James exclaimed, placing his tray opposite Jessie and sitting down.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re still hungry?’

James looked up to see Jessie smirking at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. They started to eat their meals. The cafeteria they were in was filling up quickly as agents came in for their catered lunch. The line for the food buffet snaked out the door and the empty tables around them were being claimed by agents with trays full of food.

Jessie was enjoying the taste of her lemon cheesecake and didn’t notice Cassidy walking by their table until it was too late.

‘Hey there,’ Jessie-Jess,’ Cassidy purred, balancing her tray against her hip.

Jessie glowered at her. ‘Cassidy.’

‘So I heard about your performance from the other agents in the know. I’m surprised hun; I didn’t know you were _in_ to that sort of thing.’

‘What are you talking about?’ When it came to Cassidy, Jessie was never in the mood to play nice.

Cassidy laughed gleefully. ‘No need to be so coy,’ she remarked before moving away to find her partner.

‘That was odd,’ Jessie muttered as Meowth slammed his tray on the table next to James and climbed up on his seat. The food on his plate was piled as high as his head.

‘Nuthin’ better that a feast after a good snooze!’ he exclaimed, rubbing his paws together.

‘Hey, Jessie,’ James said, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper. ‘Do you get the feeling we’re being watched?’

‘What do you mean?’ Jessie replied, but then she saw it; various agents were casting odd glances in their direction. A group of female agents from one table were openly gaping at them. Three male agents standing in line were talking to one another, before looking across to their table and snickering.

‘I don’t know, it feels like everyone is staring at us or something.’

_‘Agents!’_ A senior agent stood at the foot of their table, his hands behind his back. ‘Giovanni wants to see you right away.’

‘The Boss?’ James asked. He looked over at Jessie. ‘I wonder why?’

‘Maybe he wants to tell us what a good job we did on our last assignment?’ Jessie suggested.

James looked pleased. ‘I hope so.’

‘Ahhhh,’ Meowth mumbled happily, picking up his knife and fork. ‘Time to plunder da spoils.’

‘Let’s go, Meowth,’ Jessie said, as she and James stood up from their seats.

‘But-‘

‘We don’t want to keep him waiting,’ James added.

Meowth slid reluctantly off his seat with a sigh, but he knew James was right.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

‘I feel guilty about leaving Meowth back there.’

‘He looked like he was having a good nap, so why disturb him?’

‘i guess that’s true. Do you think he’ll be mad at us?’

‘James, quit your worrying. We’ll meet up with him at lunch.’

It was the third and final day of the biennial Team Rocket Conference, and Jessie and James were walking leisurely through one of the corridors of Rocket HQ, having just snuck out of a presentation earlier. They were clad in black uniforms as was the standard for the conference; anything contrary was frowned upon.

‘I’m hungry,’ James complained, rubbing his stomach. ‘Why does lunch have to be so far away?’

‘We’ll be the first in line when we get there,’ Jessie replied, as they passed a seemingly inconspicuous wall panel. As Jessie walked by she ignored the soft click that it made behind her.

‘Wait.’

She turned around. James was staring at the wall, his fingers resting on his chin. He placed one hand on the panel and pushed. It made a rumbling sound, then a portion slid across, revealing a doorway.

_‘Ah!’_ James gasped, clasping his hands together. ‘A secret room!’

‘Secret room?’

‘It could be a treasure trove of Team Rocket goodies!’

‘Ooh!’ Jessie remarked, walking back to stand next to him. ‘I wonder what’s in there?’

‘Treasure maps? Bottle caps?’

‘Firearms and blades? Bombs and grenades?’

They walked through the doorway. The sliding door slid shut behind them and a light flickered on, illuminating the small room and the shelves within it.

‘Oh,’ Jessie muttered. She picked up a tape dispenser from one of the shelves. ‘Office supplies.’

‘Look, Jessie!’ She turned around. James was holding up a black pen between his fingers. It was embossed with a shiny red ‘R’ at its base. He placed it in his pocket. ‘There are boxes of them too!’

Jessie sighed and turned towards the doorway. ’Let’s just take some and get out of here.’

‘Wait a moment.’ She heard footsteps behind her. ‘We still have an hour until lunch, right?’

‘Yes, and?’ She sensed his presence very close by, and then felt his warm breath on her neck.

‘Well then…’ Jessie felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she was pulled backwards into James’s embrace. ‘Why don’t we do something enjoyable to pass the time?’

Her lip turned upward. ‘Why James,’ she replied, and she felt the smile in her voice. ‘I thought you said you were hungry?’ She felt a firm press of warm lips on her right shoulder and she shuddered.

‘I am,’ her partner responded, placing a kiss on her neck. _‘Starving.’_

‘Hmm.’ She closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side so that James could place kisses down her neck, which he did so without haste. But then she started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like there was another presence in the room, and her eyes shot open and darted to the nearest corner. She felt James stop and shift behind her.

‘What is it?’

‘I guess they didn’t bother setting up surveillance cameras here,’ Jessie said, her eyes returning to the shelves in front of her. ‘After all, it’s only stationery.’

‘Who on earth would want to steal that sort of thing?’

‘You tell me.’

There was a small laugh, and the arms around her waist loosened their grip. Jessie realised that James was attempting to take off his gloves in front of her and she placed her hands on top of his.

‘No,’ she said, moving her hands away. ‘Keep them on.’

There was a pause. ‘As you wish,’ came the reply, and she settled back into his embrace as the arms found their way around her again. His right hand moved under her top and into her bra to cup her breast.

‘This okay?’ James whispered.

‘Yeah.’ She felt his other hand trail up her thigh, and the movement was so slow that she began to squirm.

_‘Stop teasing me!’_ she hissed sharply. Her voice made James jump and his hand slipped, shooting up her thigh to grasp the front of her panties.

_‘Ah!’_ Jessie gasped, at the same time that James muttered _‘Sorry!’,_ but then he made a questioning noise as his gloved fingers touched damp cotton.

Jessie smirked. ‘Let’s just say I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the _Bomb Safety 101_ presentation that we snuck out of earlier.’

She heard James chuckle behind her. ‘Well, I guess that will speed things up a little.’ His hand reached into her underwear, and his fingers met little resistance as they brushed across her folds. She sighed as his fingers moved lazily in circles and up and down. Heat began to build between her legs and her breathing became quicker. She let out a choked sound as his other fingers began to circle her breast, squeezing gently but purposefully.

‘James- ‘ she began, but then his fingers stopped moving and he removed his hand from inside her top.

‘Why did you s-‘. His hand clasped over her mouth and she let out an angry growl.

_‘Shh! Someone’s coming,’_ James whispered, and then Jessie heard it. Footsteps were echoing down the corridor, and as they approached the doorway Jessie held her breath…but then they kept going. They became fainter and fainter until it was quiet once more.

Jessie exhaled as James removed his hand. ‘Pity it wasn’t me,’ she muttered. She heard James let out a short laugh and felt him bury his face in her shoulder. She smiled but then her eyes narrowed. ‘Now _hurry up_ and get me off!’

‘Yes ma’am.’ His hand found its way into her bra again, and his fingers found her nipple, rubbing gently until the nub became hard. His other hand was still between her legs, but now his fingers were moving deftly against her folds. Jessie felt like she was sweating as warm pressure built inside her again, and it wasn’t long until she was gasping with each stroke.

_‘J-James,’_ she stammered, and she couldn’t hold it much longer. ‘I’m…I’m…’

She let out a cry as she felt her body flood with pleasure, and she felt like she was floating away, if not for her partner holding on to her tightly. She slumped forward and James slowly lowered her to the ground. He staggered backwards until he hit the wall behind him.

It took Jessie only a couple of minutes to recover, and then she jumped to her feet with a little laugh. Her eyes were sparkling, the way they always did post-orgasm.

‘Let’s go!’ she exclaimed. ‘I want to make myself presentable before lunch.’

‘Just…give me a minute.’

Jessie turned around. James was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. He had removed his gloves and his hands were gripping the panel behind him. As Jessie’s eyes drifted downward, she found the source of his predicament.

‘Need a hand?’ she asked, stepping forward.

‘I’m fine!’ he squeaked, managing a pained smile.

‘You’re fine?’ She advanced forward, her eyes resting on the bulge of his pants.

‘No…I mean yes…I mean…you go on without me!’

‘You sure?’ Her mischievous eyes strayed up to his and he shrank backwards.

_‘Jessie…’_ There was a half-hearted warning in his voice, but his eyes were pleading with her to rid him of his misery.

‘Let me help you…’ She wrapped her arm around his waist and he whimpered.

‘Jessie…please…I need-‘

He let out a cry as Jessie cupped him through his pants, and he began to sink to the floor, but Jessie caught him just in time.

‘Easy there, arcanine,’ she purred, and James smiled up at her. She knew he loved it when she called him that. She lowered him down until they both reached the floor and leaned over him, grabbing his belt and making quick work of undoing the buckle.

‘Gloves on or off?’ she asked, her hands moving swiftly as they removed his belt.

‘On.’

She undid the button on his pants, pushed them down a little and moved his boxers to one side. He was hard and hot in her hand as she wrapped her fingers around him. James groaned as Jessie stroked him, her pressure firm. He glanced up at her and the sight of his partner hovering above him, licking her lips in concentration was almost too much for him.

Jessie watched as James closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall as he panted heavily, and Jessie knew he was close. Just a little more, and…

_‘Jess.’_ His body shuddered and he let out a whine, before slumping against the wall with a sigh.

She carefully tucked him back in and removed her gloves. Jessie let him rest there for a while (he always took longer to recover than she did) while she did up the button on his pants and replaced his belt buckle. When at last he opened his eyes, she swooped in. She kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth, her hands cradling his face. When she finally moved away, he gave her a dopey smile in return.

‘Okay,’ she said, picking up her gloves with one hand and reaching out for James with the other as she stood up. James took it, and he was pulled to his feet. He grabbed his gloves as they headed for the door, and they both winced as they took their first steps. 

‘I think I need to freshen up before lunch, too,’ James said as the door slid open. They peeked around the doorway and looked in the opposite direction. The corridor was clear as they stepped out. The door slid shut behind them and blended in with the rest of the wall.

‘I can’t believe we did that!’ Jessie said, walking down the corridor, James following in step beside her.

‘Yes! James replied. ‘And no one will ever know!’

They giggled as they began to race down the corridor, their boots echoing on the cold floor as they headed in the direction of the sleeping quarters.


End file.
